


Threading

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone needs more jesse/kix in their life, i love kix hair, so does jesse, so take the fluff, this is the closest ive eluded to smut ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse wants to know how Kix keeps his hair so neat. Kix is rather embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/gifts).



> This is just a little thing I wrote for kaasknot, because we were talking about how everyone needs more Jesse/Kix in their life.  
> Based on the prompt "One character playing with the other's hair". I got the image of Jesse playing with Kix lighting bolts and it went from there.  
> Rebloggable [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/145383650974/threading)  
> This is unbeta-ed, so please forgive grammar and punctuation errors (which I tend to have a lot of).

Jesse and Kix were laying in bed in the medbay together. There was, for once, no one injured on the _Resolute_ , so they had the entire medbay to themselves. Neither of them was hurt, Kix was off duty, and they wanted to be alone. 

“How often do you have to cut it” Jesse asks into the quiet.

“Huh?” 

Jesse traces one of the lighting bolts on the side of his head. “These, I never see you with a razor in the ‘fresher.”

“Oh yeah, those.” Jesse noticed Kix’s ears turning a lovely shade of pink.

Kix stammered a few times, the pink spreading up into those bolts and under his tattoo. Jesse couldn’t keep the fondness out of his smile.

“It’s alright Kix, you can tell me, you know I won’t tell any of the other brothers.” 

Kix bit his bottom lip like he couldn’t decide, but jumped into his explanation with the enthusiasm he usually reserved for new and improved medical procedures. “Okay, so, there is thing called threading? A threading artist uses a thread to pull the hairs right out of the follicles. It’s all natural, and doesn’t hurt! You know the only blade I’m good with is a scalpel. There is one brother, I’m sorry I can’t tell you who, I promised I wouldn’t tell, but he is so good at it, he can get the lines so even. My bolts never looked better. I go every couple of weeks to keep them smooth. But I know if certain brothers found out I would never hear the end of it.” 

Jesse laughed softly, “You’re secret is safe with me _gar’cyar’ika_.” 

He ran his fingers along another one of the bolts, “how about we make better use of our time alone.” 

Kix smile went from embarrassed to feral faster than Jesse thought was possible. “Yes, _russ’ner_ ,  
lets.”

Jesse was definitely glad they had the medbay to themselves. He did not plan to stay quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> gar’cyar’ika - Masculine variant of cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart (which I saw punsbullletsandpointythings use and I love it  
> russ’ner (my rock) found [ here ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/144625498584/attempts-at-making-some-mandoa-terms-of)


End file.
